2020 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season (KenMC)
The 2020 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon Season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Northwestern Pacific Ocean. The season runs throughout hypo 2020, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and December. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorolgcal Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Join Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. The Ken's Meteorological Center (KenMC) is also responsible for tropical cyclones within the Northwestern Pacific Ocean aside from JMA . KenMC has naming list and uses if and only if the strength of tropical cyclone is a tropical strom (61 to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph) similarly with JMA . Both KenMC and JMA never designated any name on tropical depression strength. KenMC uses the 1-minute average wind speed like JTWC while PAGASA uses the 10-minute average wind speed like JMA . Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2020 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. Please don't take it seriously. This is for fun. Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2020 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:02/01/2020 till:12/31/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:02/01/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<28-39_mph_(45-62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(62-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_73-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.64,0.16) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C4S value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:02/25/2020 till:02/28/2020 color:TD text:"Ambo" from:04/04/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TD text:"Butchoy" from:05/01/2020 till:05/02/2020 color:TD text:"1W" from:05/06/2020 till:05/13/2020 color:TS text:"Annie" from:05/15/2020 till:05/23/2020 color:C5 text:"Bernie" from:05/22/2020 till:05/24/2020 color:TS text:"Connie" from:05/30/2020 till:06/05/2020 color:C2 text:"Darwinia" from:06/12/2020 till:06/14/2020 color:TS text:"Khanun" from:06/13/2020 till:06/18/2020 color:TS text:"Ervin" from:06/13/2020 till:06/20/2020 color:C1 text:"Faston" from:06/26/2020 till:06/30/2020 color:TS text:"Greg" from:07/01/2020 till:07/02/2020 color:TS text:"Haikui" barset:break from:07/04/2020 till:07/06/2020 color:TS text:"Henrik" from:07/09/2020 till:07/20/2020 color:C5 text:"Iro" from:07/09/2020 till:07/22/2020 color:C4S text:"Jonathan" from:07/22/2020 till:07/23/2020 color:TD text:"Kristine" from:07/25/2020 till:07/27/2020 color:TS text:"Ken" from:07/31/2020 till:08/02/2020 color:TS text:"Lars" from:08/07/2020 till:08/13/2020 color:C5 text:"Melito" from:08/16/2020 till:08/24/2020 color:C5 text:"Nerlon" from:08/19/2020 till:08/21/2020 color:TS text:"Prapiroon" from:08/19/2020 till:08/21/2020 color:TS text:"Maria" from:08/30/2020 till:09/03/2020 color:TS text:"Oklo" from:08/30/2020 till:09/06/2020 color:TS text:"Peridot barset:break from:09/08/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:TS text:"Rigby" from:09/17/2020 till:09/22/2020 color:TS text:"Sadie" from:09/27/2020 till:10/05/2020 color:C5 text:"Tasho" from:10/11/2020 till:10/14/2020 color:TS text:"Vaughnie" from:10/19/2020 till:10/29/2020 color:C5 text:"Wilda" from:11/01/2020 till:11/05/2020 color:TS text:"Alpha" from:11/01/2020 till:11/12/2020 color:C5 text:"Beta" from:11/15/2020 till:11/23/2020 color:C3 text:"Gamma" from:11/21/2020 till:11/23/2020 color:TS text:"Delta" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:02/01/2020 till:02/29/2020 text:February from:03/01/2020 till:03/31/2020 text:March from:04/01/2020 till:04/30/2020 text:April from:05/01/2020 till:05/31/2020 text:May from:06/01/2020 till:06/30/2020 text:June from:07/01/2020 till:07/31/2020 text:July from:08/01/2020 till:08/31/2020 text:August from:09/01/2020 till:09/30/2020 text:September from:10/01/2020 till:10/31/2020 text:October from:11/01/2020 till:11/30/2020 text:November from:12/01/2020 till:12/31/2020 text:December Date of Formation and Dissipation of Tropical Cyclones Intensities & its Abbreviations or Symbols Note: There are specific intensities for different weather agencies. List of storms Tropical Depression Ambo Tropical Depression Butchoy Tropical Depression 1W Tropical Storm Annie (Mawar/Carina) TS Annie did not cause any damages / floods & landslides. Super Typhoon Bernie (Guchol/Dindo) STY Bernie caused minor damage on Northern & Eastern Luzon, Philippines but caused major damages on Japan (most parts). STY Bernie nears at Catanduanes on May 19, hypo 2020; then nears on Northern Luzon including Extreme Northern Luzon on May 20, hypo 2020 and landfalls on Ishigaki, Taketomi, & Yonaguni Islands, Japan on May 21, hypo 2020; then finally landfalls on mainland Japan on May 22, hypo 2020. Tropical Storm Connie (Talim/Enteng) TS Connie formed on nighttime (May 22, hypo 2020). It moves quickly and intensifies as tropical storm shortly before it weakens as before it landfalls on Bicol Region, Philippines (on May 24, hypo2020). Finally, it is dissipated on the afternoon of May 24, hypo 2020. TS Connie did not cause any damages / floods & landslides. Typhoon Darwinia (Doksuri/Ferdie) Tropical Storm Khanun Tropical Storm Ervin (Saola) Typhoon Faston (Lan) Tropical Storm Greg (Damrey/Gener) Tropical Storm Haikui Tropical Storm Henrik (Kirogi/Helen) Super Typhoon Iro (Bolaven/Igme) STY Iro caused moderate damage on Babuyan Group of Islands, Cagayan, Philippines and Batanes Group of Islands, Philippines and major damage across Hong Kong and portions of Southeastern China. STY Bernie made landfall at Marianas group of Islands on July 13, hypo 2020; then made landfall on Babuyan Group of Islands, Cagayan, Philippines on July 17, hypo2020; then made landfall on Dongsha Atoll on July 18, hypo 2020; then made a final landfall on Hong Kong and portions of Southeastern China on July 19, hypo 2020. Super Typhoon Jonathan (Sanba/Julian) STY Jonathan made landfall on Okinawa, Japan that caused major to extensive damages; then made a final landfall on Eastern China that caused major to extensive damages. Tropical Depression Kristine TD Kristine did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Ken (Jelawat/Leon) TS Ken did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Lars (Ewiniar/Marce) TS Lars did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Super Typhoon Melito (Maliksi) Super Typhoon Nerlon (Gaemi/Nika) STY Nerlon has minor to major damage over Batanes Group of Islands, Babuyan Group of Islands and Taiwan and has major to catastrophic damage over Southeastern China. Tropical Storm Prapiroon Tropical Storm Maria Tropical Storm Oklo (Son-Tinh/Paolo) TS Oklo did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Peridot (Ampil/Ofel) TS Peridot did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Rigby (Wukong/Quinta) TS Rigby did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Tropical Storm Sadie (Jongdari) TS Sadie did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Super Typhoon Tasho (Shanshan) STY Tasho has major to catastrophic damage over Japan. Tropical Storm Vaughnie (Yagi/Rolly) TS Vaughnie did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Super Typhoon Wilda (Leepi/Siony) STY Wilda has major to catastrophic damage over Philippines, Vietnam, Laos, and Cambodia. Tropical Storm Alpha (Bebinca/Tonyo) TS Alpha did not contribute any damages and no deaths reported. Super Typhoon Beta (Rumbia) STY Beta has minor damage over Northern Marianas Group of Islands. Typhoon Gamma (Soulik/Ulysses) TY Gamma caused moderate to major damage across Central & Southern Luzon, Northern and Eastern Visayas in the Philippines and central portion of Vietnam. Tropical Storm Delta (Cimaron/Vicky) TS Delta did not cause any damages / floods & landslides. Storm Names KenMC's Naming List I will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical storm (63 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph) If all of the names on a list are used, storms are named after the letters of the Greek alphabet. Legends and/or Notes: 1. Bold-italic'' names are retired names due to moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties despite of any intensity of a tropical cyclone despite of the intensity of the tropical cyclone, strongest tropical cyclone of the season with moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties and one of the strongest tropical cyclones of all time with or without moderate to catastrophic damage and/or moderate to large number of casualties except with asterisk due to being Greek letters.' ''2. Italicized Name/s is/are retired name/s due to special name/s.' 3. This is not true. This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2020 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. Please don't take it seriously. This is for fun. Retirement of Names: See Retired Names (by KenMC) JMA's Naming List JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical storm (63 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph). No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me). Note: Kai-tak and Tembin cannot be used anymore because those names are retired names from JMA's naming list in reality due to extensive damages and/or large number of casualties (in reality). The replacements of these names will be announced on 2019. See Tropical cyclone naming: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_cyclone_naming PAGASA's Naming List PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph to 62 kph) and higher intensities (>= 63 kph). See Tropical cyclone naming: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tropical_cyclone_naming Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity